


Out-of-the-ordinary

by Bobsays_hello7



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobsays_hello7/pseuds/Bobsays_hello7
Summary: So apparently, Carla was a half-blood. She had no idea what was happening. Her best friend, Mae, was also apparently not human. Or mortal, as she said. Carla honestly thought that calling people “Mortal” was kind of rude. I mean, people knew they would die eventually, no need to rub it in their faces. But also, apparently Carla wasn’t mortal? She had no idea what she was doing, or where she was going, or why Mae was half goat? A satyress, she said. Boys were satyrs. Carla was still confused, but Mae was panicking. Something was on their tail.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 6





	Out-of-the-ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a fanfic that’s going to be much longer. Bear with me.

Chapter 1

So apparently, Carla was a half-blood. She had no idea what was happening. Her best friend, Mae, was also apparently not human. Or mortal, as she said. Carla honestly thought that calling people “Mortal” was kind of rude. I mean, people knew they would die eventually, no need to rub it in their faces. But also, apparently Carla wasn’t mortal? She had no idea what she was doing, or where she was going, or why Mae was half goat? A satyress, she said. Boys were satyrs. Carla was still confused, but Mae was panicking. Something was on their tail.  
“Carla? Do you have any weapons?” She squeaked. Carla raised an eyebrow.  
“Weapons? Mae. I’m twelve. No, I don’t have weapons,” Carla shook her hands the way she did when she was nervous. Carla had ADHD and was really, really dyslexic. And far sighted. The list goes on.  
“Well, I wish you did. It’s getting closer,” Mae said.  
“What is getting closer?” Carla asked, now fidgeting with the hem of her skirt.  
“I told you! Makenzie!” Mae said. Carla rolled her eyes. That explains everything, she thought. Makenzie was Carla’s sworn enemy, constantly teasing Carla about having two moms. It wasn’t Carla’s fault. Plus, she kind of loved it. Even though she never knew her moms. And her step-dad… she was better off not thinking about him.  
“Why is Makenzie chasing us again?”  
“Well, she’s not really Makenzie, she’s an empousa. Just… oh gods, there she is! RUN!” Mae said, grabbing Carla’s hand and trotting off into the play structure of Carla’s middle school. She dragged Carla under the slide and sat down, shaking. “Listen, we need to get out of here. I’m supposed to take you to camp by sundown.”  
“Camp?”  
“Yes, and I’ll explain on the way. But for now, we need to get a cab,” Mae panted. Then why did you take me to the playground? Carla wondered. Mae grabbed her wrist again, stopping Carla from shaking it, and dragged her to the busy Manhattan streets. She flagged down a taxi and shoved Carla in it. The last day of school. One last time for Mae to be spontantious.  
“Jeez-”  
“Camp Half-Blood,” Mae said, hurriedly, and handed the driver a gold coin. The driver nodded solemnly and took off. Mae sat back, gasping for air. Carla tugged at her buzz cut. She had dirty blond hair, however, when she buzzed it off, it now looked dark brown. Carla fidgeted a lot. She had a lot of things to fidget with. She had a lot of fidgets. Fidget, fidget, fidget. She liked saying something so it didn’t have meaning anymore. Then Mae tugged on her shoulder.  
“We’re here, let’s go,” She said, and pushed Carla out of the car, hurriedly thanking the driver. Carla was greeted by a large arch with a strange language carved into it. Somehow, Carla could read it.  
“Camp half-blood…” She muttered. They walked through the arch, and Carla was hit with a wave of surprise and strawberry scent.  
Kids in orange t-shirts were milling around. Doing archery, making what Carla hoped wasn’t swords. Although, at this point, she didn’t know if she could be surprised anymore. A handful of kids were canoeing in a small lake at the bottom of a hill. A couple of kids were playing guitars and other instruments at a few benches about two yards away from a giant blue house. Others were walking in between about twenty cabins, none alike.  
“Welcome to your new favorite place,” Mae said, putting a hand on her hip and gesturing at the camp with the other. A satyr walked up, holding a small flute.  
“Mae! You got her here!” He smiled. The satyr looked like an ordinary boy, but he had furry goat quarters, just like Mae claimed she did.  
“Yep! Mae beamed. Oh! Carl, this is Carla. Funny how that worked out. I’m just noticing,” She muttered. Carla shook Carl’s hand. He smelled strongly like strawberries.  
“It’s a pleasure. Mae, has she met Chiron?” He asked, letting go of Carla’s hand.  
“We just got here.”  
“It was a simple question!”  
“Oh my gods, Carl.” Mae shook her head. “Well, I’m gonna go introduce her to some more campers,” She said.  
“Bye, sis,” Carl said, waving. Mae began dragging Carla towards the big blue house. A girl with blond, curly hair, and stormy grey eyes sat on the steps.  
“Mae!” She smiled. “You did it!” Mae smiled sheepishly. Or was it goatishly? “I’m Annabeth Chase,” The girl said, shaking Carla’s hand.  
“Carla,” Carla said. “Umm, nice to meet you. What’s going on?” Annabeth raised an eyebrow at Mae.  
“I may have forgotten one impotant thing…” She said and ran off towards the strawberry fields. Annabeth chuckled.  
“That was her first time bringing a new camper, sorry about that,” She said. “I’ll just tell you what’s going on.”  
Apparently, Carla was the daughter of some god or goddess from greek mythology. Her ADHD and dyslexia is because her brain was hardwired for combat and ancient greek. Annabeth was the daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom. Chiron was the camp director, and also a centaur. (Carla wasn’t very surprised to hear that he wasn’t human.) Just as Annabeth began directing Carla into the house. A boy and a girl ran over. The girl had choppy brown hair with a feather stuck in a braid running down the side. She was crazy pretty. The boy had messy black hair and sea green eyes. They panted for a few seconds, stifling laughs.  
“Annabeth, we just realized-” The girl started.  
“Firetrucks are-” The boy was cut off  
“Really water trucks-”  
“And we’re going to rub it in Leo’s face!” The boy said as the girl broke down laughing. Annabeth rolled her eyes.  
“Meet Piper and Percy. Annoyances extraordinaire,” She said, waving her hand at them. “Seaweed brain, don’t you have archery?”  
“Yeah, but so did Piper.”  
“And you got sidetracked?”  
“You bet!” Piper grinned and punched Percy in the arm. “Let’s go find Leo.”  
“Wait, I want to meet the new camper!” Percy complained. Piper looked at Carla as if she had just realized she was there. Carla waved slowly. Percy looked at Annabeth, and they seemed to have a mental conversation. Annabeth shook her head, Percy shrugged.  
“This is Carla,” Annabeth finally said. Carla smiled. Piper beamed and walked up to Carla. She raised a hand, probably to shake Carla’s, but she moved too fast. Carla flinched. Piper gasped.  
“Oh my gods, I’m so sorry. I… are you okay?” She asked. Carla plastered on a fake smile.  
“Yep!” She grinned. Piper exhaled.  
“Thank gods, I’m sorry again. I love your hair!” She said, Carla ran a hand along her head and smiled.  
“What hair?” She said. Piper laughed.  
“She’s gonna fit in just fine. Now Percy, let’s go!” Piper said, and they ran off, Percy waving back at Annabeth. Annabeth rolled her eyes.  
“C’mon, Chiron’s probably waiting.”

***

The big house was warm and cozy inside. A pretty large man in a loud hawaiin shirt sat at a table, poker cards in one hand, and a diet coke in the other.  
“Who-” I started, but Annabeth grabbed my wrist and dragged Carla farther down the hallway, clearly trying to hide a smile. Carla giggled softly, then began to contemplate why. She always got nervous around really pretty girls, but she knew she wasn’t gay, she had a crush on a boy from her school. Thinking about him made her cheeks flush pink.  
“Ah, Annabeth!” A deep voice boomed from the room Annabeth had stopped in front of.  
“Hello, Chiron! This is Carla… What’s your last name?” She looked at Carla.  
“Stephens.”  
“Carla Stephens.”  
“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you!” Chiron directed the electric wheelchair he was in over to her and shook her hand. Carla raised her eyebrow.  
“Wait. Aren’t you a centaur?” She asked. Chiron laughed. He had a nice laugh, deep and real. Carla could tell. She had heard enough fake laughs to last a lifetime.  
“She hasn’t been claimed yet, and she still needs her shirts,” Annabeth said. Chiron nodded.  
“You know where to find them. I’ll have a chat with Miss Stephens while you’re gone,” Chiron said. “Come, sit,” He ushered her over to a large couch.  
“Soo… who was that playing poker back there?” She asked.  
“Oh, that was Mr. D. Dionysus. God of wine,” Chiron said, casually.  
“Wait…”  
“He’s a god? Yes.” Chiron cut her off. “I’ve gotten used to that question,” He laughed again. Carla chuckled quietly. “Here at Camp half-blood, you are safe from almost all monster attacks. To be fair, we’ve had a few wars here…” Chiron quieted for a moment. Carla sat there awkwardly.  
“Uhh, I’m sorry to hear that?” She said. “Soo, if I don’t get… umm… claimed, where do I sleep?” She asked. “I mean, I assume the cabins are for different gods?” Carla said. She hoped she didn’t sound stupid. She was pretty good at that.  
“That’s correct. But we haven’t had any unclaimed demigods sleep in the hermes cabin in years. Not after Percy made a deal with the gods.”  
Carla whistled softly. “That sounds extreme.”  
Chiron smiled at her. “It was. He’s an interesting demigod. Ah, Annabeth, you’ve returned,” He said, turning to the doorway. Annabeth’s ears were pink.  
“Uhh… hi. Here’s your shirts, Carla,” She dumped a few orange t-shirts on Carla’s lap. “I have to go to the canoe lake now. Piper wanted to… show me something?” She sounded uncertain. Carla figured she was meeting a boy. Wait. How did she know that? Carla shook it off. She was pretty good at guessing relationships.  
“I should go too,” She said. “You know… oriente myself.”  
“Sounds good. Have a good time! Dinner’s at six,” Chiron said, waving the girls out of the door. Carla stepped out of the big house and scanned the camp. Two girls were sitting at a table, talking. Carla took a deep breath and walked over.  
“It’s okay, they’ll probably forgive you,” She heard one of them mutter. The girl looked up, and Carla’s words caught in her throat. The girl was pansexual. She could tell. But closeted. How did she know? Then two boys walked out of the Apollo cabin. A boy wearing dark clothes, and another with dirty blond hair. They were gay too. A girl by the canoe lake was asexual. Then as soon as it had happened, Carla couldn’t tell anymore. It was like it shut off. Weird. The girl who was sitting at the table cleared her throat.  
“Are you okay?” She asked. Her voice reminded Carla of summertime. The girl had an afro of dark black hair rimming her face, and bronze skin. Her eyes were a plethora of colors. A rim of gold around her pupils. Light grey, icy blue, and forest green dotted her irises. She was honestly one of the most beautiful people Carla had ever seen.  
“Y-yep” She stuttered. “Is… is she okay?” Carla pointed at the other girl at the table. Her eyes were puffy and her nose was running.  
“No… well… she might be?” The pretty one said. “Oh, by the way, I’m Rose,” She said. Carla shook her hand and introduced herself.  
“Mind if I sit down?” She asked. Rose shook her head. “What happened?”  
“Oh. Umm… Mia, can I tell her?” Rose asked. Mia nodded. “Well, she had been getting signs that her godly parent was Athena for years, but she just got claimed by Demeter. She accidentally… maybe cursed at her. It was spontaneous, but she’s scared,” Rose said. Carla nodded sympathetically.  
“Who’s your godly parent?” She asked.  
“Iris,” Rose said. “Have you been claimed?”  
Carla shook her head. But she was worried she knew who it was. She also knew that if she was correct, things could be… not very good.  
“Hey, Rose!” A boy shouted. He had bright red hair and so many freckles, it looked like he had fallen face-first into sand.  
“Leave us alone!” Rose screamed back. Carla could see fear in her eyes. The boy scoffed.  
“Why? Are you too busy protecting your girlfriend?” He sneered. Rose’s cheeks turned pink.  
“Leave her alone!” Carla shouted. Rose looked at her in shock.  
“No, Carla. Stay out of this!” She whispered furiously. Carla rolled her eyes.  
“He’s being a jerk!” She pointed out.  
“Jerk is kind of his default.” Then the boy started walking over.  
“A newbie, eh? Looks like a real feisty one too,” He grinned. His breath smelled like dying fish. “Listen, you can’t be worse than me. Son of Ares, at your service.”  
“Leave Rose alone!” Carla spat. “It’s not that hard.”  
“And if I don’t?” He laughed and pushed Rose off the bench. Mia screamed.  
“What the heck?” Carla screamed. All of a sudden, a huge dandelion sprouted on Carla’s hand. It was just a little smaller than the boy’s ego. Carla gasped. So did all of the campers who were viewing the spectacle. Carla tried to hide the flower, but none of them were looking at her hand, they were looking above her head. Carla looked up. Her mouth dropped.  
There were two signs.  
Aphrodite and Demeter.  
Carla was the daughter of two goddesses.


End file.
